Bionicle: A New Arrival
by Hunter Stag
Summary: When a Toa comes to Mata Nui to seek help fighting his island's attackers, the Toa go along, but get more than they bargained for. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The airship was gliding down through the sky. Then it tilted abruptly. _No_, the figure inside thought, _that's not gliding. That's crashing_. Then a piece broke off. The figure whacked against the side of the airship. A gap in the hull was right beside him. He looked out of it, trying to find an island to land on. _That, or _land_ on._ A large island suddenly came into view. The problem was, he had been over it when he just now spotted it. The airship was almost over it. _Nothing else for it,_ he thought.

He jumped. The words of one of his fellows came through his head.

_"They allowed me to pick, you know. Let me choose whichever Toa team I wanted. I chose our team because of you, brother. You were capable. Not as capable as our leader, but capable enough. But hurry back. Otherwise, aren't you capable? Was I wrong?"_

Keora, Toa of Sound, fell to earth on Mata Nui.

Tahu was sleeping in Po-Koro when he heard a tremendous explosion. He ran out of his hut to see a fireball rising into the air a few minute's walk from the village. _What was that?_

He ran to the spot and was joined on his way by Takanuva and Jaller. "What was that, Toa Tahu?"

Tahu shook his head. "Don't know. I'm going to find out."

Keora was writhing in the crater he had made. For some reason, his mask had released a massive discharge of sound that had exploded the air around him, and the feedback was excruciatingly painful. He finally was able to master the pain, and took his laser crossbow from his back.

A branch snapped. Keora turned his crossbow on it, and fired a bolt into the woods. After a split second, the bolt rebounded into the crater and hit a tree, disintegrating it.

"Peace, brother. We mean you no harm."

Tahu stepped out of the bushes, and took at the downed Toa. His armor was all silver except for his mask, which was a dark gray. The mask was elegant in its design, two raised sections sweeping back to a point on the back. On the face his eyes were in a sort of sloped, right triangle. A small circle allowed him a hole to speak through. A short, fin like shape moved up the center of the mask. The eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Takanuva and Jaller came out of the bushes, and Keora turned the crossbow on them. "Get back!"

Tahu lifted his hands. "Hold it, brother. We're not going to hurt you."

Keora tried to respond, but fell back, unconscious.

"Takanuva, help me carry him."

The two Toa picked the wounded Toa of Sound up. Jaller scuttled around the clearing, trying to find something to do that would seem useful. Tahu called back to him. "Come on, Jaller. We may need help."

Keora woke up in a vastly different setting. Where he had seen lush and wild jungle was now stone. He moved a hand and felt a bed under him. A Matoran was sitting on a stool beside him, and blanched as one of his eyes locked on to her. "Who are you?"

"H-h-Hahli."

Keora smiled and clasped the small Matoran's hand in his own. Hahli seemed to grow nervous. Keora cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

"You pointed your weapon at my friends." she said, pulling her hand gently from Keora's grasp.

Keora could see his crossbow on the wall across the room. There was a knock on the door. "Hahli, is the Toa awake yet?"

Hahli looked at the door. "Yes, he is."

The door opened and Jaller walked in, followed by Turaga Vakama and Tahu. Jaller stood beside Hahli and absently grabbed her hand. She didn't notice. Vakama walked up and put a hand on Keora's shoulder. "Welcome to Mata Nui, my friend. What is your name?"

"Keora. Toa of Sound."

Tahu pointed his sword at Keora. "All right, start talking. What are you doing here?"

Keora looked at the sword and widened his eyes. The Matoran covered their ears as a loud blast of sound blew through the air. Tahu's sword shot out of his hand and buried itself in the wall. Jaller leapt on Keora's bed and pointed his sword at him. "What did you just do?"

Keora narrowed his eyes, and his mask began to glow. He jerked his head to one side and the Ta-Matoran flew through the air to land at Tahu's feet. Turaga placed a hand on Keora's. "Easy. Toa Tahu is a bit brusque. "

Keora sighed. "I'll tell you where I come from. I am from the island of Jora Nui, an island that even as we speak is under attack."

"From who?" Jaller asked, getting up.

"An army of our greatest enemies. Rahkshi, Visorak, and Bohrok. I've come to ask for help."

Vakama turned to Jaller. "Go to the other villages, Jaller. Ask for the other Toa to gather here."

The Matoran saluted and ran out of the building.

Keora tried to stand. Tahu sat down beside him. "Steady, brother. You're not ready to go yet."

"He's right," Hahli said. "We'll wait until the other Toa get here."

Keora touched his mask. It was the Kanohi Heya, the Mask of Ability. With it, he could teleport, move objects, and multiply himself. There were other uses. Many others. He tried to stand again. Tahu pulled him down. "You're not ready yet. Lie down. Rest. We'll call you when we're ready."

Keora nodded. Vakama patted his knee. "Rest my friend. Watch him, Hahli. If he needs anything, send for me."

Hahli nodded. "Yes, Turaga Vakama."

Keora nodded to Vakama. "Thank you, wise one."

He lay down and looked at Hahli. "You remind me of a Toa that I know back home. She was as determined as you are."

Hahli looked surprised, but didn't say anything and patted the Toa's hand. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here."

Keora obliged.


	2. Chapter 2

Keora woke up when the sun rose. Po Koro's desert landscape made the sun's light a harsh glare, making Keora squint. He looked at Hahli, who was lying asleep on the floor. He smiled, then quietly got up and left the hut, pausing in his exit to lift Hahli up and onto the bed.

As he left, he noticed the Po-Matoran staring at him. He quickly left the village and looked out over the desolate landscape of Po-Wahi. He sighed. _When will I get back home?_

There was a cold voice behind him. "Who are you?"

Keora turned. "I should be asking you the same question."

The Toa of Ice crossed his arms. "Kopaka. Toa of Ice."

"I'm Keora. I'm not from here."

"I can see that."

Keora narrowed his eyes. "I'm also someone you wouldn't want to cross."

Kopaka frowned. "Really?" he asked, sounding disinterested.

Keora stuck his hand out and blew Kopaka back ten feet with a wave of sound. "Really."

Kopaka, in response, took out his sword and sent a needle of ice towards Keora, who conjured a shield around himself, shattering the needle before raising the shards and hurling them back at him.

Kopaka blocked them on his shield and was about to attack again when a voice boomed through the air.

"Kopaka!"

Tahu ran up and pushed Kopaka's sword down, then looked at Keora. "This ends _now_. Understand?"

Keora nodded and said "Implicitly." He started to walk back to the village, but as he passed Kopaka whispered "We're not finished here. _Brother._"

Later, as Keora sat on the edge of a cliff looking over the island, he heard footsteps. Turning his head, he saw Jaller walking up to him to sit on the ledge beside him.

The Matoran spoke. "So…do you like it here?"

"It's…different," Keora said. "Not like my island."

Jaller looked at him. "So…what are you doing out here?"

"I was about to rebuild the ship I arrived in."

Jaller looked at the pillar of smoke that was rising from Le-Wahi. "Uh…it seemed beyond repair when Nuparu looked at it."

"But he didn't have my mask." Keora stretched out his hand. "Watch."

The Heya started to glow. Jaller turned as a whistling filled the air.

Pieces of warped and melted metal began to fly over them, repairing and reassembling themselves in the desert below.

As the ship began to take shape, Matoran and Toa alike came to the edge of the cliff, staring in awe.

Jaller looked at Keora, whose eyes were closed in effort. Finally, he looked at the silver airship gleaming in the sun. He smiled, then got up and looked at Tahu. "You should gather the others."

Tahu nodded. "I understand." He turned and ran back to the village.

Keora made his way through the crowd of Matoran down to the airship, smiling. "I'm coming back. I'll be there soon."

***

Turaga Vakama sat inside Po-Koro's suva, Keora across from him. "You realize, Keora, that if you take our Toa, you will be robbing us of our protection."

"I understand, Turaga, but my island cannot be helped by my group alone. Our enemies are too numerous."

Vakama sighed. "In the name of Mata Nui, be careful with them."

Keora nodded. "I will. I will do my best to be sure they get back safely."

There was a knock on the outside of the suva. Jaller's voice filtered in through the wall. "Turaga Vakama? May we talk to you?"

Vakama stuck his head outside of the suva. "Of course, Jaller. Come in."

Jaller, followed by Hahli, entered the suva. "We want to go along, Turaga."

Vakama stood up. "Absolutely not!"

Both Matoran immediately protested.

"I'm Captain of the Guard!" Jaller shouted.

"I'm Chronicler!" Hahli shouted at the same time.

Keora looked at Vakama. "I'm sure they wouldn't be any bother, Turaga."

Turaga sighed. "If you can keep them both out of trouble, then they may go."

Jaller and Hahli looked at one another excitedly.

"However," Vakama continued, "You must do everything Toa Keora says. And please, for the sake of the Great Spirits, stay out of trouble."

Jaller and Hahli bowed. "We'll do our best, Turaga."

Keora stood as much as he could in the cramped Suva. "If you don't mind, wise one, I think I'll ready the ship."

"As you wish, Toa Keora."

A few minutes later, the eight Toa and two Matoran stood in front of the airship. Lewa looked at Keora. "Hopefully, brother, this ship won't fall-crash to the ground."

Keora smiled. "Don't worry. I have no idea how it happened when I got here, but I don't think it'll happen again."

The other Toa looked at one another nervously, but got aboard nonetheless.

The crowd of Matoran cheering them off, the airship rose into the sky, turned east, and accelerated.

Keora stood at the control panel of the ship, looking over his shoulder at the Toa and Matoran that were sitting in the middle compartment. "Everybody alright back there?"

Nobody except Lewa answered. "We're all sure-fine brother. How long it take us to get-arrive there?"

"About a day if we continue at this speed. We should be there by nightfall."

The flight was smooth and the weather calm. The ship made good progress.

As the sun was sinking over the horizon, a small blot came into view. Kopaka walked up to the window and peered at it, the panel over his eye dilating to get a closer look. "It's an island," he observed. "There are ships above it, but I can't make out much more than that."

Keora suddenly accelerated, catching Kopaka off guard and making the Toa of Ice stumble.

Tahu looked at him. "What was that for?"

Keora didn't look back. "No ships on Jora Nui are supposed to be in the air unless it's an emergency. We have to hurry. That's a battle above the island, and they'll probably need help."


End file.
